Her
by Afton Dobbins
Summary: Jordan is a normal guy in high school, he popluar, he's good looking.but he has cancer and only his close friend knows about it. As if things couldn't get any wost ther is a new girl at school and you wouldn't call her noraml. He begins to fall in love as


**Her**

You look at her in fear as she walked down the hallway. With her purple hair and blue lips, her converse shoes, her spiked dog collar and her all black clothes. Everything about her is weird. As I walked to my homeroom it felt like she was following me. As I get there I think I'm safe, but I realize that I'm not. She has the exact homeroom as I do. As she follows behind I hear her chains clink together and her shoes squeak. The sound of it makes my bones crack.

Once she walks in everybody was then at a whisper. I knew they where talking about her. It seemed that she knew they where talking about her too. I went to sit down on the other side of the room. While she sat on the other. I watched most carefully. As she set her books, paper, and pencils aside. She sank down in her seat. I looked at her eyes they didn't seem to light up. They where kind of droopy as if she was sad. The teacher had called role. I found her name to be quite interesting. "Isabo", the teacher said as she called role. The teacher finally had caught up with my name. "Jordan… Jordan... Jordan!" the teacher said sternly. "Oh… sorry", I said. Everybody laughed but I didn't care.

Once we got out of homeroom. We ended up in second period class. Once more we sat opposite of each other. As everybody stares and whispers she continues to pay no attention.

We leave to go to the auditorium everybody was pointing at her. It seemed that everyone noticed that she was there. I was thinking at the time _wow, she must really like all the attention. _She walked over to talk to her friends as the same for me. I walked up to Logan and asked him " what's the deal with the freak over there?"

"I don't know dude? I thought you would know."

"How would I know?" I asked surprised.

"Well, I should ask you the same thing. If you don't know, then how would I know? Anyways I saw you look at her today. I think you like her."

He sat there teasing me, but I just couldn't help not to look at her. There was something about her I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I watched her lips move back and forth while she was talking to her friends. And how she would talk with her hands. How her purple hair would glow in the soft light. _What am I thinking! We're of two different groups here. There was no way in time I could like her, but still… …_

I was rudely interrupted by "Jordan! Wake the hell up form your gazing at the gothics."

"Dude, come on I wasn't gazing I was just wondering how they got that ugly." What I was really thinking was _I must find out more about her._

"Hahaha! Good one JoJo. Now your little watch is buzzing and it won't go off, do something about it."

Dude thanks. I'll be right back I have to get some water to take my pill."

"Okay"

The next day I heard her chains clinking together and her squeaky shoes come down the clean hallway. As she walked into class. I noticed her lips were a light red, not purple. I was impressed until she sat down, pulled out a portable marrow. Wow, I had never known they made those. She took the cap off the tub of dark, purple, lipstick she had in her purse. She must of seen me watching her make the "mump, mump" sound come from her mouth. She lightly put the marrow and lipstick back in her spiked purse. She calmly walked over to my desk and sat on it. She looked at me with her droopy eyes.

"Where the hell do you get off at Jordan?"

Surprised I stared at her with a glare as if it was Lucifer himself.

" Every time I look over you're all ways staring at me. I know you have problems, but keep them to yourself!"

Wow! I loved the attitude from this girl, but me being the dumb ass. I had to give her a dumb ass comment. "I …I wasn't god! I guess freaks just need attention." The whole class started to laugh, but I knew what I had said and I knew I wasn't going to have a very good rest of the day. At least I got her to go back to her seat, right?

**Chapter 2**

I walked in to my second class. I knew she would be there as soon as I heard her chains rattle. I was breathing heavily when I stopped and I didn't move. She passed me hitting my shoulder next to hers. I knew right then and there she was the most beautiful person I had seen ever seen._ But how could she be so beautiful to me? I could never like her. She so weird it's wonderful!_ I can't believe I'm thinking this! This can't be happening! I was interrupted by an annoying voice by Mrs. Goodman ", Jordan would you like to take a seat?" As if her voice couldn't get aggravating enough.

I walked to my seat. I purposely walk pass her and gave her a nervous smile. With a smile on her face a rude word came out of her mouth ", Ass wipe," I knew that this was not going to be a good day.

I eventually thought that things would settle down, but they didn't. Looking to see if she was sitting alone I thought that I should sit by her. I walked right over and was pulling up a seat when she pulled the seat away and I went to the ground. Everybody was laughing at me! Of all people! She got me back and I hated it. My food was on all of my Hollister clothes. She didn't even look at me. She told her friend to sit where I was going to sit. And started to talk like nothing had happened.

" Dude, what where you doing! Trying to sit with the weed heads! Are you trying to ruin your rep?"

"Do you ever shut up!" I gripped back to Leo.

"What ever dude"

I didn't need crap from Leo right now. I could only imagine what Isabo could be saying to her friends.

After school I thought that maybe I should skip the bus and walk with her. Besides she doesn't live very far away from me and the walk couldn't be that bad. I saw her alone and thought that this would be a good time to try talking to her. And maybe even apologize. Maybe. I quickly ran up to her. My hand was almost touching her shoulder when she turned around and angrily said, "What the hell do you want? Are you my personal stalker now?"

" Why do you have to be such a bitch to me!"

" A bitch! You deserve it! Your always looking at me and then you make fun of me in front of everyone! And now you're calling me a bitch! Where the hell do you get off saying something like that to me! I swear I'm going to make your high school year a living hell! Now go away!"

I knew what I said had really hurt her. For the first time I saw a girl like her cry. Right in front of me!

"Look I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I… I just … I really don't know what I'm doing.

I looked into her soft blue eyes. I couldn't help my self I had to hug her. What else could I do! She didn't push way. Until she stopped crying and said between sniffs "What… are… you doing? No you… I mean we can't do this.

Without thinking I said, " Why not!"

"Jordan would you ever do this in your friends! Would you ever hug me in front of them? Would you dare talk to me in front them?

Silence. That all I could give her.

"That's what I thought," She said. She walked on. And I watched her take every step. Watching her was like a piece of heaven and I was the hell destroying her path.

I lay awake in my white covered sheets and stare at the sky. I never really talked to God much, but I didn't really know if there was one. But figured I'd give it a try.

God,

I need your help. I like a girl. She maybe not be normal down here on earth but she is an angle to me. We live two different worlds.

Jordan

After my talk with God. I re-ran what Isabo said to me earlier today. And she was right. I wouldn't have hugged her in front of my friends.

Getting to class the next day. I wrote her a letter:

Isabo,

I was thinking about all you said last nite. I came to realize that you were right. I'm really sry, but this is how things have to work.

Sincerely, p.s w/b

JoJo

I passed the letter to her at second period class. I'll I had to do was wait for her response. I watched her carefully unfold my letter. I watched her eyes read it from side to side. Her already gloomy face turned to anger. I know what I said was the wrong thing to say. Women are so hard to follow. A guy could get real confused with all this shit that they put you through.

I thought that I should try to say sorry to her. I only got out "I'm sor" before she took her chocolate milk and split it all over me. I would stop her in the hallways but she would simply step on my foot. I thought that this wouldn't hurt because she doesn't wear high heels, but simply steel toed combat boots. I walked home with her, it was quite but what I did was wrong and I had to say sorry to her. This crap went on for days, until we were at lunch. She looked at me with her starry eyes and said, " After all I have done to you. You are still here. What do you want?" I was fixing to tell her when a "beep, beep" went off form my watch.

"Shit! I'll be right back and then I'll tell you ok."

"Ok" she said softly. But the time I got back she was gone. I guess she really doesn't care.

**Chapter 3**

After school I deiced to walk home for the last time. I heard my name being called and what sounded like running feet falling after.

"Jordan! Jordan! Wait please! I need to talk to you!" she yelled.

When she caught up with me she was breathing heavily and said, " I'm sorry I wasn't there in the lunch room, but my friend wasn't feeling well and…"

"Look it's ok. I just thought that you know that you didn't want to hear what I had to say so I just thought that you got up and left."

"Oh, well what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

Sweat was running down my face heavily. I couldn't tell her that I thought that I liked her.

"Jordan are you ok? You don't look well."

"Umm... I like you."

" What?" She said puzzled.

"I LIKE YOU!" I blurted out.

" Oh, we're at my house now. So… I… guess I'll just go… now."

That was the worst thing I'd ever had to do. I was fixing to leave her green yard when the door opened and Isabo stepped out.

" Umm… did you mean what you said?"

"Yeah I guess so. I mean yeah, I did."

" Well there is a party Saturday night at the old Hilton Mansion and I was wondering if you would be there?"

"Sure I'll be there."

"Awesome! I'll see you at 12 o'clock, k?"

" Yeah see you there."

That week went by fast. It soon came to be Saturday. ! It was now eleven-thirty. I was putting on my colon my mom got me last year. It smelled all right, but she could have done better. I walked down the hallway to make sure my parents lights where out and sure enough it was. I walked back to my room and opened my window. I carefully pulled out the screen and climbed on the porch rooftop. I jumped off and landed in the bushes. I looked up after I had gotten off the ground and wonder how I was ever to get up. But I had more things to worry about then that.

It was raining when I pulled the car out of the driveway. It seemed like forever to get there. When I arrived I heard loud music and cars where parked everywhere. I got out of my car and already people were throwing up. I walked pasted all the barfing losers and finally got to the door. I opened the door and a guy flew out on to the ground. It was Leo. I knew he had been drinking before he came. I walked over him in disappointment. Looking through all the dancing drunks I couldn't find Isabo. _What if she didn't come? What if she just said she would be here to make me look stupid? What if…_

"Jordan! Jordan! Over here!" A small voice said.

It wasn't her, but instead of one of her ugly friends.

" Umm… Do I know you?" I asked rudely.

"Hell yeah you better know me! I'm Isabo's friend and welcome to my crib."

Surprised I said, "This is your house?"

"Yep. You like?"

" Yeah it's cool, but I was kind of expecting Isabo, not you."

"Oh. Yeah. She said she would be right back. She went to the "west wing" to freshen' up. So it might take a while. But you're more then welcome to sit next to me if you want."

"Yeah that's ok. Do you think I could find her? If I went to the west wing?"

"Well, I'm not really suppose to have anyone on the "west wing", but then again rules are not my thing. Go head just don't steal anything and try not to get lost."

Getting to the west wing was a lot harder then I thought it was going to be. I have to dig my way through all the drinking high scholars, then when I thought that things couldn't get any worst. I left to go out side and circle around the house. I thought that it would be easier to do, but then it starts to rain again. I finally got to the "west wing". I had to go down a hill and I tripped over a keg laid out in the yard and slid all the way down the hill and I have mud from my shoes to my knees. I couldn't let Isabo see me like this. But it's not like she could care. I mean she kind of wears stuff a whole lot worst. I walked into patio door. I figured I should just take off my shoes, and my hoodie that I have on. All I had on now was a white t-shirt and a pair of muddy up blue jeans. Oh… well. I walked through halls of paintings and golden walls, but of course that couldn't be real gold. Right?

I was walking into every room there was, but not a single one had her in it. What was the deal here? I would never find this girl. I finally was walking down some hallway fixing to give up when I herd singing of an angle. It was her. I didn't want to startle her so I followed the voice into a room. I guess this was Isabo's friend room, cause the walls had posters of Slipknot, Godsmack, and other strange people. I walked into the bathroom.

"AH!" she yelled.

" Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's all right. But I thought I told Olivia to tell you to wait."

"Oh… she did … it's … just that …" _could I tell her that I didn't want to sit by her friend, because she's ugly and smells bad… " _Umm yeah but I thought that I should take a look around. I've never seen the whole inside of the Hilton's place."

"Well actually there last name isn't Hilton. It's more like the Smiths, but Olivia's parents thought it sounded classier then the Smith's Mansion. Umm… there kind of weird."

_No joke._ " Well that's ok." So …

" Hahaha."

"What's so funny?"

" Nothing it's just you have mud running down your ass. Hahaha. You must of taken the short way and slid down the hill."

" Well you know anything to get next to you faster." I pulled her waist to me while she was trying to put her new dyed pink hair in a bun. I looked at her. Her eyes had no liner. In fact there wasn't any make up on at all.

"Jordan? What are you looking at?"

"You", I said in a whispered tone.

" Are you trying to figure out how bad I look and how any one could think that I'm beautiful without make up on?" she said jokingly

" No, I was just looking at how beautiful you are without makeup." As I looked at her, my view got closer and closer. As her light lips touched mine I got a chill up my spin… "Beep, beep…Beep, beep."

"Umm… I think your watch is going off."

**Chapter 4**

"Oh shit!"

"What? What does that mean?"

I didn't want to tell her that I had cancer. I didn't want her to feel sorry for me. "Uh. It's…" I checked my pocket it to see if my pills where in there sure enough they weren't. " Look I have to go. I would love and say to finish this up, but well… I just have to go."

I untwisted her from my arms and tried to run as fast I could. Those pills are so important how could I have left them! Now Isabo must really hate me! She must think I'm a loser. How could I do this to her twice? I need to stop this. I figured I could skip my medicine once. This is a once in a lifetime chance. I could mess this up. Maybe I could be off once and as soon as I get home I'll take my medicine. As I walk back into the room , I try to find the right words to say to her.

"Um… Isabo…"

"Shh." She walked over to me and put her finger to me lip.

"It's ok don't say a word."

Her lips are soft and make my body stand on end all over. This kiss is like an unwrapped present. This kiss is new. This kiss is perfect. We back up next to the chest with a slam. As I know it she is taking my pants off. The intestity of this was unbelievable. I feel her hand on the button of my pants. As I know it she is taking my pants off. I feel her lips get father and farther away from mine.

"Here." She said with a smile on.

"What are they for?"

"Well I couldn't kiss you with mud on your pants, so I thought I would give you some of Olivia's clothes. She wears guys pants and you look about the size she wears."

_I guess she really does care how dirty or clean I look._ " Hey I just noticed something."

"What?"

" You do care what I look like."

"No, I just don't want to touch your ass and have mud on my hands. That kind of turns me off. I mean would you want to kiss me with my pants looking al shity?"

_Your pants already look shity what is she talking. _"Yeah doesn't bother me." _Only because your close look like they went through an oil spill._

"Well, I think that you should put these pants on, you know before you get any colder." She says laughing.

I Look down , " Um… yeah your right."

"Ha Ha Ha."

She walks out the door. Pullzed I tried to follow her, but instead I fall ,because I was trying to put my pants on. "Wait don't leave!"

" Hahaha , but I have to get back to the party. And it's not like you'll get lost or anything. Ha."

I got up as quick as I could. While I ran I was trying to find her , but I had lost her again. Then I herd a giggle from a coner of the hall. I followed it.

" gotcha!" I pull her into me and we start to walk back to the party. I feel a little dizzy , but that must be because it's like 100 degrees in here. I hear a thump , but we don't pay much attention. We talk and everything becomes almost like a dream. When we get out side the sky is lit up with blue and red fire works. There is a picnic laying out for us. It is so wonderful! I pick up her hand and her clothes turn to a tub top, with blue jeans short shorts. She looks beautiful it's like she almost looks normal. We walk fast to go and sit down next to the picnic. I look at her.

" I love you and would do anything for you."

She grips my hand tight and says, " Jordan I love you, just please wake up. I love you Jordan ,just please wake up. Please Jordan, just wake up."

" I'm a wake." I tell her. " I'm wake!" what is she talking about? I feel wet drops on my face, it's raining again. I take her hand. " Come on Isabo it's raining." But all she would say is

"Jordan please wake up. I love you, please Jordan don't do this to me. Please. You're the only guy who has made me feel this way. I love you and you love me so come back to me Jojo. Please just come back.." The rain began to fall harder and her grip in my hand became tighter. _What is happening? Is this a dream? Where am I?_ my thoughts are began to twist and turn. When a bright light was is my face.

My eyes began to wonder. Where am I? I finally see Isabo , she still has a grip on my hand, and her head is laying on my chest.

" Isabo." my voice is weak and disappointing. She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. Her eyes were swollen and puffy like a red balloon.

"Jordan? Jordan. Oh I thought I lost you. I thought that I would never see you again. I thought that…"

" It's ok Isabo I'm a wake now and it's all because of you."

" Me? What did I do?"

" Your voice woke me up. You helped me open my eyes. In many ways then one."


End file.
